Tucan Province
Tucan Province is a province in Chinese-Bassion-Bygon where it meets through Youjiang City as Youjiang is a Region. The population is 45 million. Tucanese is the Demonym. Did you know that Parrots can go to this state as a joke or not?? Yeah, they can because of Tucan!! Or course it can be more nothing but good since you know what I mean.. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) History Pre-History (10th-century to 17th-century) There is going to be a lot of there, and today we are going to make up. When we make up, We see all of those images like THOSE IMAGES!!!!! And, that's what we see. Alright, let's go next!! By the way, no houses were even built, but the castle home was built in the 15th-century which was the 1400s, in 1496. Settlement (17th-century) It settled in 1603, and is it named in 1699. It is incorporated in 1699 and in 1600 for towns and cities. After the cities, there is going to be a marathon in Youjiang City You can see lots of stuff there like This!!! and THIS!!..!!.! And also THIS ONE?!?!?!?!?,.,.,.,., Yep, that's all it!! Republic of Tucan Province (17th-century to 20th-century) Now it's MODERN!!!!! Because of the modern times, we're going to get WILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WILD can be good. WILD Stands for Western Islanders Like Donkeys!! Yeah, it is. OF COURSE!!! Modern-Day Tucan Province and the town (20th-century to present) Alright, it's now completely modern now. Because the old times we're pretty pretty historic. REALLY!! Really! really. YEAH!!! Yeah!! yeah! ya. a Okay, enough of the fun, and let's go!! Geography Tucan Province is a great state in Chinese-Bassion-Bygon after the great times after THIS!!! Go to here!! if you wanna see the full Geography of Tucan Province!! Because it's full link! Wanna go there? NO??!!??!? Of course you don't wanna go there. Huh. Okay, let's go here instead!! Economy East ears can we good, while the things are going to make up a time instead! AND ALSO!!! GO TO A MAN OF DIMNESS!!!!! Alright, let's go right now!! Towns There's a lot of town, there's Youjiang City as an example. And also, you may not believe this link coming up, but HERE IT IS!!!!! Alright, what's next?? Oh yeah!! THE CULTURE FISH!!! Culture There is a lot of fish in Cultureland!!! Are you gonna do THIS??!!??!? Or TTHHAATT????!!!???!!??!?!!!! No way!! Because it's WWAAYY!! TTOO!! DDUUMMBB!! Okay, enough of the fun. Because there's a lot of work to do now. soooo,,,,,, LLEETTSS GGOO!!!!!!!!!! Media There is a lot of Media of Music to go there. I don't think we could finish it up! Because it's WWAAYY too big right now. Right now. It's REALLY REALLY BIG like REAL BIG!!!!!!!!!! Bigger than I thought! There is no such thing as a manmamamomoman!!! Because if there is, I'm ready to do the next one! Population Did you know that 45,114,676 is the population number of Tucan Province? Yeah, it REALLY is it. Alright, on to the next one.. People/Trends If I went to the school I love and hate, I would see the People who loves to make the lamps and the mans to think we cannot go to the stuff, which that will be THE GRAND CANYON THING TO DO!!!!!!! Okay, since there is nothing but looless, we are going to the next one. But, the results are: *The drinking age is 21. *The voting age is 15. *The marriage age is 19. *The life expectancy here is 79. *61% of people are right handed. *84% of people are males. Events Oh, my, Goodness!!! There is a rainy and sunny and snowy weather, because of the Event that's going to happen right today!! Starting at 8-1-2019, we are going to Snowville Land!! It's located at Johnny Road!! Johnny Road is a road that is dangerous, that will prevent us from going to Snowville Land! But luckily, we made our way out, and finally got to the point. And that's it! Next one!!! Politics Police Officers! Everything is watching me!! EVEN THIS!!!!! And that's why I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA!!! <-- Link: South Africa. That's a secret. Do you know the secret??!!??!? Alright, Let me remind you. We are going to be more careful, AND ALSO WE ARE GOING TO PLAY HOUSE AND STOP WITH THE CRIMES, AND ALSO!!!!!! WE ARE GOING TO WIN THE WORLD!!!!!!! Okay. Let's go to schools! Schools We love to play here. This school, the one that I love and hate, has the people that loves to make the lamps and the mans think we cannot go to the stuff. It's the grand canyon thing to do! Alright, let's go next one now. Incidents There is a lot of car accidents and construction works to do, and there is a lot of people getting out of work. While there is a big work, a BIG BIG WORK WORK!!! something goes away, and never came back. Never Came Back!! NEVER CAME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crime It's all about murders, and stealing, and killing, and the Police Officers have to bring them to Prison. Prison is a bad place to go to. Prison is like JAIL. Jail is bad. Jail can be bad. Alright, enough of the stuff. Let's go to the last one! AND THAT'S IT!!!!! Technology There is a lot of computers. Computers can do stuff, Like, THIS!!! and THIS!!! and others like that! Computers can also be doing stuff if they wanted to do. Okay. I'm done. I'm really tired, and I wanted to do more better. Okay. I'm out! BYE!!!!! See also Tucan City Fuhan, Tucan Province Gallery Tucan Province as a town and state.png|There are the great time we've done there! Tucan City Old Houses.png|Wow, these houses are OLD!!! Category:Towns Category:Chinese-Bassion-Bygon Category:States